rescueheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Up, Up And Uh-Oh
' Up, Up And Uh-Oh' is a first half of the 31st episode. Plot Ariel Flyer and the Star Hawks are doing great performances at the Star Hawk Airshow. When Billy sees the other 3 planes turn in the direction towards Ariel, Jake covers his face due to him not watching the scene. But Ariel evades and the Star Hawks made a star made of purple smoke. Jake tells Billy that it is way easier when he does the stunts. Soon after, the P.A. announcer says that Avery Ator is now flying again, this puts Billy in shock. Jake says that Ariel and Avery both fly at a same time. Billy tells Jake that their adults put their differences behind them, even though Jake was concerned. At the hanger, Avery Ator was eating his sandwich when Ariel unintentionally interrupts him by asking him that he is flying again after what he did to her at the air show. Avery explains that they had begged him to come back and he is a show biz legend. Ariel tells Avery that he is on in five minutes before asking him to do your mainentance check. Avery can tell what shape his bird is in just fine-looking habit and medium looks excellent. Ariel says that Avery is supposed to run through a proper flight check. Avery then explains to Ariel that just because that she is a Star Hawk, it doesn't mean she is the boss of him before telling Ariel not to touch his sandwich when he is saving it for later and getting on a biplane. Major Skies, the pilot of the Star Hawks, tells Ariel that Avery is going to perform a vertical figure eight before Avery had took off in his biplane. First he made a first loop, then he attempted to make a second loop but the biplane's flaps are jammed. Billy sees a screen of the plane's nose pointing down and Jake says that if Avery can't move the flaps, he is heading for trouble. Billy contacts Ariel to save Avery with Major Skies. Ariel and Major Skies approach Avery's biplane while Billy sees farmland and a highway. Billy tells the computer to locate Captain Cuffs. Major Skies ejects Ariel out of his plane and Ariel lands on Avery's plane. Ariel then realizes the planes flaps are not budging and she sprays oil on the flpas then she explains to Avery that his flaps just need oil. Jake Justice races to the highway while Billy tells Jake to hurry. Judging to Avery's flight path, it looks like he and Ariel could hit a little snag which is a barn. Ariel shouts to Avery to pull the plane up. Avery responds by telling her that there is no need to be all snippy about it. Ariel tells him to pull up but Avery says that he is pulling and that they are going to hit. Avery says that Ariel is so dramatic. The biplane's wheels were destroyed when they hit the barn. Ariel shouts that she had told him to pull up. Avery uses his effort to pull up and the lever comes unstuck. Ariel was sent flying when the wind blew her off the biplane's wing and she climbs in the biplane. Billy tells Jake that Ariel and Avery had passed the barn and they have headed in his direction. Jake and the police closed up the highway and tells Billy they can land here. Billy says that they do not have any landing gear. Avery sights that the beeping noise means out of gas and tells Ariel that he had a long flight so that he did not fuel up before takeoff and that the look on her face when she fell off the plane was priceless. Ariel exclaims in disgust completely and says that they are miles from the landing strip, they have lost their landing gear and now they are out of gas. Avery says that they are almost out of gas and that they are real classic that are happening. Ariel groans disgustedly. Avery says that she is supposed to say that it was his fault. Ariel contacts Captain Cuffs. Captain Cuffs drives a cabover truck with a flatbed and tells hem to land on the flatbed. Billy says that it is a pretty tough landing and asks Ariel if she can make it. Ariel says that for the two of them, Avery has got the best chance and that he has flown this plane for years. Billy does not know that Avery had flown his plane for years. Avery says that he can see that love is sensitive of her and he will save the day. Jake tells Captain Cuffs to standby with the flatbed and that the plane is a quarter of a mile away. Ariel tells Avery to slow down but Avery tells her that Captain Cuffs is going too slow. The plane passes Captain Cuffs and bumps up and down the road until Ariel pulls up. But when Ariel says that she and Avery could try this landing one more time, the plane runs out of gas. Ariel says that they are officially out of gas and decides to fly the plane. Ariel and Captain Cuffs try the landing one more time when the plane ran out of gas. Ariel and Avery lands on the flatbed and says that they have made it. When they see the police and Jake on the highway, Ariel tells Captain Cuffs to watch out. Captain Cuffs stops the truck as he gasps in horror. The plane scraps down the road and stops when it almost crashed into Jake's motorcycle. Avery, now dizzy, says "Show biz legend.". Captain Cuffs asks Ariel to know if Avery is all right. Ariel says that Avery had hit his head and they are going to have it looked at. Jake says that Ariel had danged his motorcycle. Ariel apologizes to Jake, but Avery accepts her apology and explains to her for having a little extra weight to his plane and if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't run out of gas and none of this would have happened. Captain Cuffs arrested Avery which he asks to be back for his sandwich. Characters *Billy Blazes *Ariel Flyer *Jake Justice *Avery Ator *Captain Cuffs *Wendy Waters *Jack Hammer *Major Skies Voice cast *Norm Spencer as Billy Blazes *Deborah Odell as Ariel Flyer *Martin Roach as Jake Justice *Rick Miller as Avery Ator *Peter Wildrem as Captain Cuffs *Carter Hayden as Major Skies Trivia * This bonus episode can be only used in Rescue Heroes: The Movie. Category:Episodes